Christmas Jingles
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: Allen didn't want to celebrate Christmas so he dicided to go on a mission instead for reasons unknown to his friends. Now this simple mission of a observing a strangely magical town turns out to be more than what it seems.
1. Mission on Christmas

**YAY MY FIRST CHRISTMAS SPECIAL EVER! AND IT'S DGM!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUS WONDERFUL MANGA/ANIME THAT IS DGM! If it was I would ship Yullen so hard… the manga/anime would probably be sold in the porn section… JUST KIDDING! I won't go that far! XDDDD**

**Oh and before I forget, this takes place in the first season, Allen's first Christmas with his friends… with a twist.**

It's the month of December which meant Christmas was just around the corner for the people of the Black Order. From left and right, everyone was busy with the preparations; all with huge smiles on their faces because for them, Christmas was the one time of year where all can live happily and full of joy. Through the halls we see Finders and scientists putting up decorations and the cooks gathering what they need to prepare for the holiday feast. All were singing and humming to their favorite holiday tune and all were in their festive mood.

Well… almost all of them.

"Will you hurry up you stupid rabbit?! The faster we get out of this cold, the better!"

Who was that you say? Well that just so happens to be one of our Exorcists Kanda Yuu along with another one of our Exorcists Lavi Bookman. The two have just got back from the deep snowy woods dragging a giant tree with them which they would use as this year's Christmas tree. To Kanda, he found the whole tree thing meaningless but learned to keep his mouth shut after so many years if he didn't want to get a scolding from Lenalee. Lavi on the other hand, was in a way too giddy mood to hear what his grumpy friend was saying and was instead singing… very badly.

Only a minute passed of the red head's singing until…

"Shut the hell up!"

Lavi laughed. "Oh come on Yu-chan. Have some holiday spirit!"

Kanda gave his 'friend' a glare. "Say another word and I'll shove this tree up your ass."

Lavi winced at the thought and, for his own safety, decided to keep quiet the rest of the trip. Because when it came to holidays like these, the samurai wasn't at his best of moods.

It took some time to haul the tree through the underground passageway and up the stairs to the lounge to where the tree was supposed to be placed. Kanda had to scowl and yell at those who were blocking the way to move. It did the trick since no one wanted to face the raven's wrath. Once the tree was set up in its rightful place, Kanda was ready to bolts out of there, have a nice hot bath, and get back to his usual daily routine without any disturbances and unwanted Christmas glee.

"Lavi! Kanda!"

Only to have it all ruined by Lenalee Lee.

"What's up Lenalee-chan?" Lavi asked as he sees the girl running to them almost out of breath.

"Have you seen Allen anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Did you check the dining hall?"

"Yes."

"His room?"

"Yes."

"Training room?"

"Yes."

"…Bathroom?"

"I don't think Allen would be in there for five hours. Plus, I'm a girl. "

Lavi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "True."

Lenalee sighed and turned to Kanda. "Have you seen Allen Kanda?"

"Che. No I haven't seen that stupid Moyashi. Why should it matter anyway?"

"What if something happened to him?"

"Then my prayers have been answered. If the Usagi disappears next it would be a Christmas miracle."

"That hurts Yu-chan…" Lavi sniffed, shedding fake tears.

"I'm serious you guys!" Lenalee yelled, stomping her foot. "This is our first Christmas with him and we can't have it if he's not here!"

"Maybe he's on a mission," Lavi suggested, trying to calm her down. A shocked expression showed on the girl's face.

"No one would go out on a mission on such an important holiday!"

"I would," Kanda muttered. Lenalee shot him a glare.

"Why don't you go ask Komui then? Maybe he knows." Lavi made another suggestion and this time, Lenalee thought about it.

"You know what, I think I will," she said as she headed off to her brother's office. Once she was out of out of sight and out of hearing range, both Lavi and Kanda let out a sigh they had been holding in.

"Ne, Yu…"

"What?"

"It is strange that Allen isn't around… what do you think he's doing?"

"Che. Like I care."

XXXX HoHoHo XXXX

Somewhere far, far away from the Black Order headquarters was a moving train driving even further to its destination. Inside that train were folks young and old, big and small, with reasons of either visiting their families for the holidays or going on a holiday vacation. However, there was one individual who was doing neither of those things. That individual was a young boy sitting in the first class section gazing out at the falling snow through the window with a very somber expression.

As he was staring, flashes of how he got to this position came to his mind. He sighed as the memory started rolling in his head like a video recorder.

**[Flashback]**

"_Komui-san, may I please go on a mission?"_

_Allen saw the District Head nearly spit out his coffee that was given to him earlier by his sister, Lenalee (though he made sure to avoid her before coming into Komui's office). Now, Komui has relieved requests like this before, especially from Allen Walker himself. That's not what surprised him._

_No. What surprised him was the fact that of all times, the boy chose a time when Christmas would soon arrive and that was when even the exorcist should take a break and enjoy the holiday. After clearing his windpipe of any more coffee, Komui spoke. _

"_May I ask why? Christmas is getting close and I doubt you'll be able to come back in time before it sta-"_

"_That's just it."_

_Komui paused at Allen words that cut in his speech. The young exorcist wasn't even looking at him the entire time he was here in his office. Just staring impassively at the floor. Komui knew he had gone through a lot, but what would make usually cheerful boy this… gloomy?_

"_Are you saying you don't… want to celebrate Christmas Allen?"_

_If it was Kanda he would understand, but Allen?_

_Allen tensed. He shot his head up at Komui, finally facing him for the first time. "I-It's not like that!"_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Allen was visibly shivering, silent for a moment, as if he was forced explaining to the police about a crime he didn't commit. Komui had never seen him like this and was beginning to worry._

"_Allen… if there is anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me, and I'm highly positive that even your friends would as well."_

_The boy slowly shook his head._

"_Allen-"_

"_That is also why I must go."_

_Allen gave him a small sincere smile that for some reason, Komui thought, wasn't truthful._

"_The last thing I would want is for any of you to worry about my problems. I want you all to have fun and enjoy yourselves," Allen's gaze were brought back to the floor, smile gone. "It's not that I don't want to spend the holidays with you guys, It's just that it brings too much bad memories and I don't want anyone's mood to be soured because of that."_

"_They'll be worried either way, especially Lenalee."_

_Allen bit his bottom lip and appeared to be in deep thought, then faced Komui for the second time._

"_Then… can you say it was an order from Central. I know it's a pretty steep lie, but with that I'm sure they will understand. Lenalee would probably still be mad, but Lavi will be there to calm her down. As for Kanda…" _

_Allen smiled bitterly. _

"_He probably won't give a damn."_

_The scientist heaved out a huge sigh and rubbed his temples. He knew little about the white haired boy's childhood from Lenalee and through his documents from Cross and he knew they weren't pleasant for a child his age._

"_Are you sure about this?" Komui asked after minutes of thinking this through. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this._

"_Yes," the boy responded without any hesitation._

"_How soon do you want to leave?"_

"_As soon as possible."_

"…_Alright." Komui dug through stacks of files from various places until he found what he was looking for. He then gave it to Allen. "Some unusual activity has been going on in a small town not too long ago. The Finders I sent couldn't really identify exactly what it was but it has drawn a lot of attention to the townsfolk, mostly children." _

_Allen read through half of the document and raised a brow at what it said._

"_Toys coming to life… talking snowmen… giant candy canes?"_

_Komui nodded "As you can see, all of these occurrences aren't threats, just unusual, and we believe it might be the cause of Innocence."_

"_I see. I'll check it out," Allen said as he ran to the door but made his final words to the scientist with an almost wholehearted smile, "Thanks so much Komui-san!" and disappeared through the halls._

**[End]**

Allen never realized that he fell asleep until he felt a small sting of pain tugging at his ear. He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes and swatted away whatever that interrupted his sleep. It turned out to be his golem Timcanpy flying around his head and trying to catch his attention.

"What is it Tim?" he asked with a yawn and groggily rubbed his eyes. How long did he sleep?

"Excuse me sir."

A voice came from a woman that served the passengers of the train who stood at the doorway of the carriage.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the train had stopped to our destination fifteen minutes ago."

Allen's eyes widened at this and without a moments delay, prepared to leave with his luggage while constantly repeating apologies that only Miranda would do and quickly left the train, blushing in embarrassment, with Timcanpy on his heels.

Mindlessly speed walking out of the station, he suddenly stops. Timcanpy rams into his head from the sudden halt but the young exorcist paid no mind to it, already captivated by the scene before him.

Never before did he ever see a town like this. Every building was decorated with lights and ornaments of all types and the falling snow blankets everything it lands on like frosting. The boy slowly walks wondrously through the large crowd of people walking at upmost energetic speed, not seeing a single one without a smile on his or her face carrying packages of wrapped gifts, food, and other items. Allen could also see a choir singing, each holding a thin red book of holiday songs and not a single person he passed walked on without say a "Merry Christmas" or a "Happy Holidays" as if he was a dear old friend.

To Allen, everything seemed normal, but he just couldn't help but feel that something was not. Everyone was so happy, the air was warm and inviting despite the cold night and smelled of gingerbread and chocolate, and the lights were so bright making the snowflakes fall like shiny crystals from the heavenly sky.

No crying.

No yelling.

Not a single thing was out of place.

"Merry Christmas lil' newcomer!"

Allen turned to the source of the sound calling him and almost screamed had he not held it in right away. What was he so surprised about? Well, right beside him at the edge of a candy shop stood a snowman but, not just any snowman. It was a moving, talking snowman.

"What?" the snowman said. "Never seen a snowman before?"

Allen stuttered the entire time he saw the talking balls of snow, never managing to make a decent sentence. The snowman just laughed.

"Ah you'll get used to me. Everyone reacts that way when they first enter this town. The one thing you need to know here is that the possibilities are endless. Why I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it isn't. Name's Frosty by the way. Well, Merry Christmas!"

Even when Frosty left, poor Allen still couldn't get over the shock. It took minutes just standing at that same spot with his mouth gaped open before he was finally able to recollect himself and continue walking.

'Okay, so apparently the Finders were not hallucinating…' he thought. 'What else did they say in that report? First was the taking snowmen, next was-'

The albino boy wasn't able to finish his thoughts when he suddenly slipped on something and fall into the snowy ground, eyes squinted shut in pain.

"You okay young man?"

Allen was silently pleading that it wasn't another one of those talking snowmen and was greatly relieved when he opens his eye to see an ordinary middle-aged man dressed as a seller. Said seller held his hand out for him and Allen gladly took it. The man helped him up and dusted the extra snow off the boy's coat.

"Thanks a lot mister," Allen said sheepishly. "I should really watch where I am going."

"Indeed you should, especially near my shop," the man said. "It's quite common for people to trip over the toys without lookin'."

"H-huh?"

Before Allen could ask the man what he meant, something zoomed passed his head at lightning speed. It sounded like a plane, only it sounded not as strong as an actual one. At closer inspection there were toy airplanes flying around buy themselves passing townspeople and over rooftops. Just like Frosty, the salesman laughed at the boy's stunned face but this time, placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. Allen looked up at him with an expression full of curiousness, shock, and a demand for answers. The man just smiles.

"Young man," he says and motions his arm to the building behind them. "Welcome to my toyshop!"

When Allen's eyes faced the store he was marveled at what he saw. Toys of all sorts were literally moving in and out of the store, moving about as if they had lives to begin with. He also saw children laughing and playing around with them. The girls were having tea parties with floating tea pots pouring tea into the tea cups, and the boys were racing cars and planes. Music sounded out of a neatly rowed group of a tiny wooden marching band playing instruments leaded by a larger wooden doll that resembles a nutcracker. The shop was so full of life it was like living in a dream, a dream Allen Walker never thought possible. The only words the boy managed to force out was…

"How…?"

The salesman looked down at him, smile still present.

"It's a mystery to us all, but the children say it's magic. We adults just think it's a miracle."

Allen chose not to say anything to those words, mostly because he didn't believe in the words 'magic' and 'miracles'. No. For Allen Walker, those were nonexistent in his life and his life was filled with nothing but curses and bad luck. As if he would say any of that to these happy people. He would rather keep his sorrows to himself than spread it to others. It was why he was on a mission in the first place and not spending the holidays with his friends.

"Everything alright young man?"

Allen jumped, not realizing he had been staring into space for some time. He looked up at the concerned salesman and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just really need to get going. I have something important to do."

"Oh. Okay then. Be careful young man and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks. And Merry Christmas to you too."

And so our little exorcist continued on exploring the rather strange town. It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the town and come face to face with a huge blanket of snow, trees, and something else… something that made Allen rub his eyes and blink harshly just to be sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Out in the open were, as the Finders said, giant candy canes the size of houses. Some were hanging red lanterns, and others were handing green lanterns. The light from the lanterns made the scene glow in its unusual light.

"Tim… please tell me you're seeing this too."

Tim flapped around Allen's head and landed on his snowy white hair telling him that it too was seeing it. The boy breathed a heavy sigh and white puffs of his breath could be seen due to the chilly air.

"Something tells me this is gonna take some time. Why are all these strange phenomena Christmas related? And if it's Innocence, where is it coming from?"

Just as he was trying to wrap his head around the situation, he yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Owwww…" 'Haven't I received enough surprises for one day?' Allen groaned, opening his eyes.

His eyes met a little girl, between the ages of five and six, sitting (bouncing) on his stomach making her tiny brown pigtails bounce with her. Huge brown eyes stare down at the exorcist along with a huge smile on her baby face.

"I found you! I found you!"

Sorry Allen Walker but I guess not.

**Hi! Yeah, so for those who have read this before, I made some changes to it, because as I proceeded to writing chapter 2, it was hard to figure out which to italicize and which to not so I just gave up on narration. **

**Also, I had to reupload the story because usually there is a confirmation on your email saying that your story/chapter is a successfully uploaded or something like that, but this time it didn't show, plus some other stuff and I thought that was weird so I did it again just to be sure nothing was wrong.**

**Please review so I can know how to do better next chapter! PLEASE!**


	2. Not so Jolly Holiday

**AN: Huh. I didn't think anyone would like this garbage so here's some more garbage. Imma try to see if I can continue with some other stories that I owe to some of you readers but for now, make do with this one okay?**

"I found you! I found you!"

Poor Allen just lay there frozen in the snow, clueless as to what this little girl was saying… and the way she kept bouncing on his stomach was almost making him loose his lunch. Just when he thought things couldn't get more complicated tiny arms wrapped around his neck in a biggest hug any toddler her size could muster.

"You came! You finawy came!"

As gently as he could, Allen pried the little ball of energy off him and lifted himself up in a sitting position in front of her.

"I'm sorry… but I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"LIZZIE!"

Allen turned to the source of the voice and saw two youngsters running to them, a boy who looked to be about ten, and a girl who seemed to be about a year older. Taking in their appearances, Allen guessed they were related to the little girl named Lizzie. When they noticed him however, both froze and stared at him, eyes bulged out of their sockets as if he were a newly discovered species. It didn't bother him though. He was more than used to those looks he received for so long that he was practically immune to them now.

However, what they said to him was something he didn't expect.

"No… no way… there is absolutely no way!" said the girl, the eldest, who took a step back.

Allen furrowed his brows at this. "Excuse me?"

"B-but Tonna," the boy said next. "He has the w-w-white hair… and that scar…"

"That doesn't mean anything Ron!"

"Look at him! He's the exact replica! Even the coat matches!"

During the little argument, Allen slowly stood up dusting the snow off his coat. Tonna noticed him stand and stomped over to him making the exorcist freeze nervously from his spot down at the eldest of the three. She stared up at him with defiance that he didn't know what for or how he caused it.

"Who are you?!"

So far in his life, Allen had never felt so confused and his words were all meshed up. "Uh, ummm…."

"Your name! Tell us your name!"

Oh god what did he do to deserve this…

"M-my… my n-name is-"

"It's Allen Walker isn't it?" the boy, Ron, said enthusiastically.

Allen felt as if time, along with his heart, stopped when a person he never met, child or no, knew his name. His full name.

"How did you-"

"See? I told you he would come!" Lizzie said, gleefully grabbing onto Allen's coat and gazing up at the stunned albino with sparkly brown eyes. "You came to save Chwistmas! Just wike Santa said!"

At that moment, Allen was reaching his breaking point. His head was filled with so much confusion he feared his brain would explode. These kids were only adding on to the confusion, and a headache, instead of easing it. And just when the hell did Santa become part of this?!

"CHILDREN!"

All four heads turned to a young woman in her early thirties running to them with arms full of bags from her recent shopping. By her slightly messed up appearance and lack of proper breathing, Allen assumed she must have ran a great distance to get here.

"Didn't I tell you three not to wander too far way for me to see you?" And Allen assumed right.

Little Lizzie ran to her bouncing up and down while tugging at her long coat.

"Mommy! Mommy look! It's him! It's him! It's Awen!"

"Awen?" It was only when the mother took a closer inspection at the stranger they ran into did her eyes widen and nearly dropped the things she was carrying. Allen didn't know how to react to all this and, in all honesty, was slightly scared. The woman must have noticed his sense of discomfort for she put on an apologetic smile.

"I am oh so terribly sorry about this. I hope none of my kids gave you any trouble."

"Yes! Yes they were!" was what Allen really wanted to say, but his gentlemanly nature forbade him to do so. So instead, he went with his million dollar smile and said, "They were no trouble at all madam. However… may I ask how these kids know my name?"

At this, the mother tensed a bit and tried to keep her smile and before she could speak, Lizzie beat her to it.

"Santa told me about you! He said you would come to our town and help fwight scawy monsters and-"

"That's enough Elizabeth!" The mother yelled lightly and pulled the child away from saying anymore. She smiled back to Allen. "I'm sorry. She's been acting like this for quite a while now. Anyway, I'll be more than happy to explain this… fiasco. I'm Eliza Williams. This is my eldest child Tonilia Williams, my second eldest Ronald Williams, and lastly, my youngest child Elizabeth Williams."

All three kids said their hellos once their name was called.

"Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you all," the boy said while smiling bit awkwardly. How can't he?

"We were just on our way home. I'll explain everything there, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

The house the William's lived was just like any normal home Allen has seen but in events like these, there are houses with so many decorations and lights that Allen feared he would go blind for staring at it too long. The William's house however, had simple decorations with no complicated and flashy features to capture anyone's attention. The inside was just as nice and Allen can't help but feel warm and right at home. It had the same type of feeling the Black Order had when he was with his friends. The same feeling when he was with Mana…

The boy shook his head getting too deep in his thought when he should be focusing on the task at hand. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on a dining room chair with a cup of hot tea Eliza offered him and Eliza sat across from him, poring herself a cup. She has already shooed away the kids to their rooms so they won't intrude on their discussion.

"It's a long story but I'll start at the beginning," the woman began, eyes looking tired and restless. "My youngest daughter, Elizabeth, has a wild imagination," she chuckled and smiled a bit, "I mean the things she could come up with at the top of her head. She would always tell stories of adventures she went on from playing in the woods or from her dreams… my husband says she has the spirit of a brave explorer. Tonilia and Ronald never fought once she came into our lives and had fun playing with her. Everything was peaceful. Then…"

Allen caught the wretched look on her face and peered closer listening attentively for what she would say next.

"Weeks ago, she woke up screaming and crying. She kept saying 'Christmas is ruined! Christmas is ruined!' She broke out with a fever after that. While I was treating her, she told me her dream unlike anything I would ever hear her say. She said there were monsters attacking the North Pole destroying everything in sight. She said they killed the elves, the reindeer, destroyed all the toys and presents… and lastly they killed Santa Clause. I've never seen her so heartbroken in all my life. I kept telling her that it's a dream. It was all just a twisted nightmare and none if it really happened. Once she was better, she still couldn't get the dream out of her head and began drawing pictures of the images she saw. I believe I have some of them."

Eliza stood up and went out of the room. Allen couldn't see where she went but he heard the sounds of things being moved around that were probably from her looking for the drawings. Minutes later he saw her come back with a small stack of papers in her hands. She handed them to him.

"To think that a child like her would dream of such things, it still astonishes me to this day."

Allen glanced at the pictures that Lizzie drew and felt like his heart had died at the mere sight of them. The monsters that she drew… look exactly like Akuma, the level ones for the most part. The ones that didn't look egg-shaped were probably level twos.

Now Allen's mind filled with new questions. How did they appear in a little girl's dream? Could she be compatible with the Innocence? Is she the one causing the strange phenomena happening in this town?

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you've seen them before?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at Eliza who had an expectant look on her face. He hesitated a bit but decided to come clean, even though the answer wouldn't be something she would like to hear.

"They are called Akuma. Akuma are demons created from innocent souls of the dead and its only purpose is to kill as many innocent people as it possibly can." Once again, Allen guessed right from the horrified look on the woman's face. Before she could speak, he continued. "I know this because I am an exorcist. Only we are able to destroy them so they won't take any more innocent lives."

"But… If they do exist then how come we've never heard about them?"

"Akuma attacks are commonly unknown to towns that have never experienced them. They mostly only appear when there is Innocence."

"…Innocence?"

"Innocence are sources of power that can be used as weapons to fight against Akuma. They are the only things that can destroy them and it is what we exorcists use."

"Do you have yours? Your Innocence I mean?"

Allen said nothing and Eliza was curious when the boy held up his left hand. She sees him take of his glove and gasps at the sight of the red hand with black nails and a green glowing cross on his back palm. She stared at it wordlessly not knowing if she should be afraid.

"This is my Innocence," Allen continued. "Mine never needed to be formed into a weapon because I had it since birth. But there are others that can be found in random places and it is usually places where strange phenomena occur because they are the cause of them. That's why I was sent to this town. We believe there is Innocence here and if there is, we must grab it before the Akuma show up and take it themselves."

"I see…"

Allen sighed from the lack of response. "Look, I know this is much to take in and too hard to believe, but I speak the truth. As for your daughter's dreams, I am just as stumped as you are about how she got them... but there's one thing that bothers me."

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"How does she know me?"

Eliza was silent for a moment as if trying to figure out the easiest way to explain this to Allen.

"Some time after the bad dream and the fever, Elizabeth had another dream," she explained while shifting through more papers her daughter drew. "She dreamed of the same disaster, but this time, a young man swooped in and saved the North Pole from the… Akuma. By using his arm alone he was able to save everyone, even Santa Clause, and save Christmas."

He suddenly couldn't breathe. He couldn't find the ability to. Allen had this sinking feeling that he knew where this was going and he couldn't decide if he should be nervous, scared, or both. This seemingly harmless mission just got serious to a whole new level when Eliza brought out the drawing she was looking for and held it out for Allen to see.

"She knew you because you, Allen Walker, were in that dream."

For once, just once, Allen wished for his guesses to be wrong.

XXX HoHoHo XXX

For the past hour, Kanda had been wondering how he got himself in this mess.

Here he was, on the floor, wrapping Christmas presents for the ENTIRE Black Order. And that's not the worst of it.

And no, it's not because he literally _sucks_ at wrapping presents (whose idea was it to leave the gift wrapping to the world's worst gift wrapper that ever existed? Probably Komui.).

"You're doing it wrong Yu-chan."

No. It's the fact that he was on the floor, wrapping Christmas present for the ENTIRE Black Order… with the annoying rabbit. Kanda gave said rabbit the biggest glare he could muster, which is pretty big. Add that glare with a label titled 'Mr. Scrooge' right smack on his back and the whole town would run and cower in fear. However, Lavi just sat there smiling as if the glare was Kanda's way of saying, _'Oh! Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake Lavi. You're my best friend!'_.

One can dream.

Instead Kanda replied with throwing the poorly uncompleted wrapped present at Lavi's face and said, "If you have that much of a problem with my wrapping skills then tell Mr. Sister Complex to find another person to put up with this shit."

Lavi did a dramatic gasp, placing a hand to his heart. "Yu-chan! Language! There are children present! Nobody likes a Grinch-"

"For the love of god SHUT-UP!" Kanda started rubbing his temples feeling a migraine coming on and it's not even Christmas Eve yet. Heck just the word 'Christmas' itself was making the migraine worse. "God I hate this holiday."

"Is there a particular reason why you hate it so much?"

Kanda glanced at Lavi, about to snap at him, but held his tongue right when he saw the serious and worried look on his face. Kanda never told his personal problems to anyone and wasn't going to start anytime soon because one, it was none of their business no matter how close anyone was to him, and two, the result won't change anything other than those taking pity on him. That is something he can live without. But he needs to say something or else Lavi would become stubborn and then bring Lenalee into it so they'll both be stubborn about it. He sighed.

"Don't you think this whole thing is a waste of time? This little day of 'happiness' won't cover up what will be in store for us in the future… nor would it amend any pain we've received in the past."

He heard silence, probably because of Lavi being stunned at actually receiving a proper answer instead of being shunned away like usual, but he came to seconds later.

"True, but don't you think it's better to have a little day of happiness rather than having no happiness at all?"

"Then why do you think Moyashi left?"

Lavi was silent again and Kanda didn't wait for him so say something this time.

"You noticed it too. The way he became distant towards us right when it hit December 1st. There's a reason why people don't celebrate holidays like this and his reasons are probably as deep as ours. Christmas it just a sugar coat of something you'll never truly experience for the rest of your life."

"That's not true and you know it! Christmas means so much more than that!"

"Oh, and you would know _all_ about it. Right _Bookman_?"

Lavi growled, fists clenched. "Kanda…"

"Che. You wanted my answer and I gave it to you. If you can't except it then that's your problem."

The room was once again silent, this time heavier than before. Kanda can see Lavi visibly shaking, fists clenching and unclenching, and teeth grinding. Kanda felt that he should leave and was about to when Lavi beat him to it with words.

"So that's what you think huh?"

He froze in mild surprise mostly because despite Lavi's appearance, his voice was calm.

"You think the only reason we do this is so we can live in this fantasy where all our problems just melts away? I understand that you, Allen, even Lenalee had problems. I don't need to be a Bookman to understand that bit of information but I believe it is you who doesn't seem to understand something. Allen as well."

"What?" Kanda asked in the sort of defiance that demands an explanation and Lavi, calm and unfazed, gladly gave it to him.

"We don't celebrate Christmas to run away from our problems, we do it because even though times are hard, we don't let it stop us from having a good time with what we have left in our lives. Best of all, we can do that while being with others, be it friends, loved ones, or even people who've gone through the same things as the other. It not only brings people together but it gives people hope. A hope for a better future and a hope to not be alone in this cruel world we live in. But, apparently you and Allen's actions just prove to me that you two already threw in the towel and gave up. Worst of all, too blind to see the big picture and not even willing to try and see it! If there's one word I'd call this it's cowardly!"

Kanda pounced on Lavi at that moment and Lavi must have expected this because he fought back, but still ended up on the floor. The pill of wrapped, unwrapped, and poorly wrapped gifts lay forgotten. Just as one of them were about to land the first blow, the door was kicked open.

Kicked open by a rather pissed looking Lenalee.

But she wasn't pissed because of the obvious display of immaturity displayed by her fellow friends. No. Something else got her pissed and both Lavi and Kanda were too nervous to ask her what if that would mean a powerful kick to the face. They do not want to end up like that dismembered door thank you very much.

"Pack your bags."

It took a while to connect the dots as to what the girl just said. Lavi mustered up all the courage he had to speak fist.

"Are we… going somewhere?"

"Pack. Your. Bags. Now!" Her glare is rivaling Kanda's Mr. Scrooge glare. This must be serious.

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Like lightning the two bolted out of there to their respective rooms. Even Kanda was smart enough to not test Lenalee's anger less he wants the exorcist boot. Whatever set her to rage mode must be the cause of her not giving them a straight answer as to where they are going.

But Kanda can bet all the soba in Jerry's kitchen that this might have something to do with Allen.

**AN: Review please? **


End file.
